


A different path

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not for WestAllen fans, Pushing limits, questioning morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Barry gets pushed over the edge and ends Zoom once and for all as he later questions his path so far.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zoom kills Barry's father, Barry gets pushed over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that had been nagging my mind and I wanted to let it out. It's going to be quite shorter than most of my stories, like 3-5 chapters. And immediate heads-up, NOT for WestAllen fans, so do me a favor and look for other stories with Barry/Iris, since I hate it. Any flames and complaints that this is not a story with WestAllen pairing or that WestAllen is canon etc. will be deleted and ignored, since I'm not going to waste my time replying back.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Jesse, Wally, Dr. McGee, Iris, Joe and Wally were having dinner and celebrating fending off Zoom's army in the West's house before much to everyone's horror, Zoom entered, as he was not incapacitated by Harry's device as he held Henry.

"Our story continues, Flash." Zoom taunted as he sped off and Barry followed him in superspeed and Wally stared in shock as all the pieces about Barry suddenly fell together, the sudden disappearances, Barry's strange behavior and apparent cowardice…

* * *

Barry followed Zoom into the Allen's old house as Hunter held Henry as a hostage.

"Dad?" Barry whispered, horrified as he stared in shock.

"It's poetic, returning to your childhood home." Zoom said.

"Jay… don't do this." Barry pleaded. "I'm begging you! Take me. Kill me!"

"No!" Henry protested.

"You still won't believe me that you and I are the same." Zoom said.

"Come on…" Barry begged.

"Barry, look at me, son. Look at me." Henry attempted to assure Barry.

"So, I'm gonna have to make you believe me." Zoom continued.

"Whatever happens, you have made me the happiest father…" Henry whispered, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad…" Barry said lowly, his eyes getting wet as well.

"This time you're gonna watch your parent die, just like I did." Zoom said.

"No. No!" Barry yelled.

"And this is what's gonna make you just like me!" Zoom shouted.

Henry attempted to assure Barry. "Your mother and I…"

"Jay…" Zoom phased his fist through Henry's chest as Barry was suddenly filled with shock and horror. "No!"

Henry fell down, dying and getting pale and trembling as Barry knelt towards him. "Dad. Dad, look at me. Don't leave me, not again. Dad! Come on, come on, come on, it's alright, Dad…" Henry stopped trembling as he drew his last breath and Barry sobbed, while Hunter smirked. "No, dad…"

"I told you family was a weakness." Zoom said. "You feel the anger, don't you, Flash? And now… the two of us are the same."

Barry's face turned red with relentless rage as he slammed Zoom to the wall. "No!"

"There you go, Flash! Use you anger, just like I did!" Zoom taunted before he sped out. Barry chased Zoom in superspeed across the city as Zoom created time remnants.

Barry and Zoom engaged in superspeed fight as Barry slammed Zoom to a wall in an alley and started to beat him up before Barry grabbed him. "I got you, Zolomon!"

"Come on, embrace your anger, end me!" Zolomon taunted as Barry was about to vibrate his hand through Zoom's chest but hesitated, not wanting to give Zoom the satisfaction. First, he almost lost his best friend, then Iris, then he lost Laurel and now his own father… Suddenly, Zoom's time remnant killed the duplicate, phasing his arm from behind in the chest as the duplicate fell down, dead.

Barry glared and roared in rage as he rushed at Zoom, slamming him repeatedly to the walls as Zoom's face was bloodied.

"That's it! Give in! Feels good, does it? All that anger…" Zoom said, laughing maniacally in satisfaction, seeing the anger in Barry's eyes. "Henry was just the first. Then I'll kill Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris, everyone you…"

All Barry remembered was him snarling in rage and as he stopped, he breathed out in shock to see his hand through Zoom's chest as both men stared before Barry pulled back and Zoom's mouth filled with blood.

"You… you… are a monster… after all…" Zoom smirked, laughing in satisfaction.

"No." Barry breathed out. "I'll never be like you, Jay. I ended you because you've killed and would kill more people that I love. You kill just for the fun of it. We're nothing alike."

Hearing that, the smirk vanished from Zoom's face as he realized he had failed in his goal and a moment later, he coughed out blood and tilted his head as light left his eyes and Barry stared at his own hands in shock, not recognizing himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that has always bugged me was Zoom's exit in Season 2 finale, since Barry basically served him up to the Time Wraiths instead of letting them take Barry, which was letting Zoom face a fate worse than death and we're going to shrug it off like nothing and pretend that Barry's hands are clean? And the same thing in 2x02, when Barry shattered Sand Demon into pieces of glass.
> 
> Plus, I think that Barry has already been pushed hard enough to kill Zoom but the only reason that did not happen, was plot over logic and trying to portray Barry as having his hands clean, which is ridiculous, when you think about it.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Henry's death and killing Zoom, Barry reflects on his past choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Central City Cemetery** _

Barry, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, Jesse, Oliver and Felicity attended Henry's funeral as they held umbrellas and the priest finished his speech and left. Barry tried to say something but was unable to, due to freshly being consumed with guilt and grief as Joe instead spoke up.

"Henry Allen. Henry suffered two great losses in his life. He lost his wife Nora and he lost Barry." Joe said. "He suffered guilt. Embarrassment. Ridicule. Shame. And everything that comes with being blamed for a crime he didn't commit. Henry Allen was proof that love can get you through the darkest of days and that love will keep him alive in all of our hearts."

Barry picked a rose from a vase and put it on the casket. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But I hope you don't hate me for what I did. I just didn't want him to take anyone else from me."

He then got up and turned to Oliver and Felicity. "Thanks for being here."

"It's the least we could've done for you." Oliver said as Felicity held Barry's shoulder.

"Barry, if you need anything, we'll…"

"Thanks, Felicity." Barry nodded.

"Barry, just tell me… what you did… did it…" Oliver paused.

"Make me feel better?" Barry wondered. "It did at the moment. But now…"

"Now you don't know what to feel. Whether glad that you killed him or ashamed that you took a life and not wanting to become something you aren't." Oliver summed up and Barry nodded. "Hold on to that doubt. It's what separates you from people like Thawne or Zoom."

* * *

**_Later, West house_ **

Barry stared outside the window as Wally approached him. "Hey, I thought maybe you should eat something."

"I'm not hungry. Thank you, though." Barry declined as he turned to Wally, who put the plate down and looked at Barry differently now.

"Barry, uh, I had no idea that you were the Flash. What you did for me… all the things that you've done for everyone, this whole city… and now this… with your Dad and Zoom. I'm so sorry." Wally said apologetically.

"Thanks a lot." Barry nodded.

"If there's anything you need, just say the word." Wally promised as Barry nodded.

"Alright."

He then approached Iris, Joe, Wally, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Barry, I think we need to talk about what you did." Iris spoke up.

"I know. I killed Zoom. Do I feel terrible? You have no idea." Barry said, his heart breaking and looking both angry and sad at the same time. "But do I regret it? No. I'm not sorry that he's dead."

"No one is blaming you for what you did." Caitlin said, trying to calm him down.

"We just want to make sure that you're OK. Jay… Hunter killed your Dad right in front of you and pushed you over the edge, anyone in your position could've done the same thing you did." Cisco explained.

"I don't know what am I feeling. All I could think of was Zoom killing Dad right in front of me and imagining him do the same thing to anyone of you. At the moment I was happy I ended him but now…" Barry sighed.

"You don't know what to feel. That's a completely human reaction." Joe assured Barry. "What you did was no different from what me, Singh and other cops go through every single day."

Barry sighed and went out on the front porch, staring before Iris approached him as they sat down at the stairs. "When I was in the Speed Force, I felt like I'd finally come to grips with her death, while not saving her when I went back. And then the moment when I'm finally at the place I can move on, my father's taken from me. How am I ever supposed to find peace with that?"

"I don't know, Barry. But you're gonna have to find a way to do that or it's gonna tear you apart." Iris admitted.

"I just miss him so much already." Barry said, his eyes getting wet. "I was so sure of everything but now… it feels like I don't know anything anymore. Dad would always help me find a way, even if we were separated by a piece of glass and a phone receiver. Now… now I feel so lost without either of them."

"I wish I knew what to say, Barry." Iris admitted.

"I'm not sure you can help." Barry said. "Now I realize, when things get hard, I'm not sure if you can help."

"What?" Iris was taken aback, considering that earlier they decided to try make things work.

"Looking back… I know we've agreed we'd try to give it a shot but… now I'm not so sure… when things got tough… like when Thawne took Eddie… you blamed me, even though there was nothing I could do, even though I tried my best." Barry reminded. "Or when you were still with Eddie, you just made things complicated with me and Linda." Iris winced and looked away, ashamed, realizing Barry had a point. "And I'm not sure Joe would want this."

"What are you saying?" Iris wondered but she already suspected what was he going to do.

"I don't know what to feel right now. And I'm not sure that being with you is something I want. Not… not when I'm like this." Barry said and Iris felt her heart break but she considered and she did not really fault Barry for feeling the way he did right now, since he was full of grief.

"Barry, we can work through this." Iris pleaded.

"I need to be alone." Barry sped off as Iris's eyes got wet.

* * *

_**Central City Cemetery** _

Barry was at his parents' grave, staring for a while before a blonde woman approached him.

"Hey, Barry." Patty said as she knelt down and had her hand on his shoulder. "I came as soon as I heard. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks." Barry said, his eyes getting wet.

"Is it true?" Patty asked. "Did you kill him?" Barry was silent as she saw the look in his eyes and sighed. "Barry… I can only imagine how are you feeling right now."

"If you had killed Mardon… trust me, you don't want to feel what I'm feeling right now. All I feel is… something boiling inside me right now. I thought that ending Zoom would change it all but… I'm feeling so lost now." Barry said.

"I don't know what to say, Barry." Patty said. "But all I can tell you is that keeping this bottled up will not help. At least you made sure Zoom would not hurt anyone else, ever again. Take comfort in that."

"It's not enough." Barry said.

"I know that look in your eyes. You want to find someone else to take down. I felt the same way, when I joined the metahuman task force. I wanted to keep taking down more and more metas when I didn't stop with Mardon because I didn't want to let what happened to my Dad, happen to anyone else but if you let that consume you, you're gonna lose yourself forever. You need to let it go." Patty said.

"I don't know if I can do that." Barry said.

"Trust me, bottling that anger up, is going to eventually destroy you and everyone you care about." Patty said. "It's not easy… but you need to move on. Dwelling on what you could've done, is never going to end well. Trust me."

Barry considered. He wanted to go back in time but listening to Thawne's lessons and what Harry said made him reconsider.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Barry asked.

"I wish I could give you an easy answer. But there are no shortcuts or easy answers for this." Patty said. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks." Barry nodded as Patty kissed him on his cheek and walked away.

"How many more people you love can you lose, before you're completely destroyed?"

Barry clenched his fists as his blood boiled.

"I told you, it wouldn't matter if your father was free. You'll never be truly happy." Thawne said. "Everyone you love, will suffer and die, just as much as your mother and your father."

"Never again." Barry growled.

"What are you going to do? Go back in time? Stop me from killing Nora? You do realize what could happen. And is it worth losing everyone else? I'm telling you, no matter what you do, you'll never be happy. Don't fool yourself that you can fix quickly any mistakes like a little baby. Like I told you, I am the one thing you cannot stop, Flash." Thawne taunted. "You stop me from saving Nora, who else dies in her place? Cisco again? Caitlin? Joe? You're no God, Barry. You should accept that some things you can't fix. Some things are out of your hands."

Barry snarled as Thawne disappeared, making Barry ponder on his choices.

* * *

_**Later, S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"Thanks for being here." Barry said as he, Oliver and Sara drank.

"It's the least we could do for you." Sara nodded. "I wish I knew your father, Barry. He seemed like a good man. God knows I would give anything to see Laurel again. Have closure."

Barry considered. Black Siren was a criminal but… was it his decision to make to keep her a secret?

"Maybe you can." Barry said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, he and Sara completely confused.

"Do you remember when I told you about the doppelgangers of me, Wells, Joe, Iris, Cisco and Caitlin on Earth-2?" Barry asked and Oliver and Sara widened their eyes and shook their heads in denial.

"No way…"

* * *

Laurel from Earth-2, also known as Black Siren, glared at the glass before she saw the light as the Flash appeared in front of her and turned on the speaker in her cell. "Be nice and I might let you out. There's someone who wants to talk to you. And I think you might want to see them too."

"Oh, what is it now, Red?" Laurel said.

"She sounds like her but… the way she talks…"

Laurel froze as she heard the soft female voice. It couldn't be…

Into the light stepped up Sara and Oliver as Laurel stiffened, her eyes getting wet to see Sara's dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and freckles on her face and Oliver, having grown short beard and a different haircut… two people that she had loved and lost, in front of her…

"You look and sound just like her…" Oliver and Sara said.

"Ollie? Sara?" Laurel whispered, not believing her own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's understandable that they decided to lock Black Siren up in Pipeline due to Earth-1 Laurel dead and sending her back on Earth-2 would most likely not end well but deciding to keep her a secret from Oliver and Team Arrow was a bad move from Team Flash, despite that it was an understandable decision. If they had told them earlier, perhaps the mess in Season 5 of Arrow could've been avoided
> 
> Plus, it's apparent that in 5x10 of Arrow, Felicity knew about Black Siren and decided to keep it a secret from Oliver and we know how it turned out.
> 
> But if they had told it directly to Oliver or Sara, they could've reached her much earlier without the mess later in Seasons 5-6 of Arrow or 7x18 and besides, A.R.G.U.S. must have been equipped to contain metahumans too.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. New bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara get to know Black Siren as Barry attempts to console Caitlin after the recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Neither Oliver, Laurel or Sara could believe their own eyes. Laurel couldn't believe that her lover, who had died on Earth-2, was in front of her, alive with her sister, older and she could tell that they had been through a lot.

"That's impossible…" Laurel whispered.

"Yeah. You just took the words right out of my mouth." Sara said, both Lances feeling their eyes get wet.

"You… you're both…" Laurel was speechless for a few moments before it hit her. "You're not really them, are you? You're the doppelgangers of my Ollie and Sara from this Earth."

"And you're the doppelganger of our Laurel." Oliver nodded.

Laurel sighed, realizing that they knew how different she was from her doppelganger from Earth-1. "What? Did you come here to mock me?"

"No." Sara said and Laurel could tell she was on verge of tears. "But… I guess we just came to understand. B… The Flash told us who you are. What you did but… we all have a past. I just need to know, are you anything like our Laurel?"

Laurel was filled with shame, barely able to look at Oliver and Sara, who were full of pain and loss. "Hardly at all. But I've researched your Laurel Lance. From what I've looked up, she was kind, compassionate and always tried to see the best in people. And that's not who I am. Not anymore."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Tell us a bit about yourself. Help us understand." Oliver said as Laurel sighed.

"What? You think you can help me?" Laurel snorted. "What makes you think I want to, or can be redeemed?"

"There's only one way to find out." Oliver said as he opened Laurel's cell and Barry was wary of what he was doing. "From what I've been told, you were a criminal on Earth-2. A murderer. If you want to leave, we won't stop you. But if we're in your way, you know what you need to do."

Laurel realized what was he doing and she considered. Zoom was gone and what was left for her on Earth-1? But if she would kill someone, who only looks like the man she loved, would it mean she's too far gone? She knew he was trying to help her but she wasn't sure she was worth it.

* * *

"Our Dad died, when I was thirteen. I had a sister but she was nothing like you. She was… more like your Laurel here. I guess you could say that my Sara and me had switched roles you had here She was the golden girl, while I was the bad one. Rebellious, charming my way to get whatever I wanted. But one day, I got into big trouble and almost got raped until Ollie… my Ollie saved me. That was the first time I met him and he looked out for me." Laurel explained as she sat across Oliver and Sara. "And unlike here, my Ollie, he was faithful to me our whole lives… until the Gambit. You didn't make it but your father did."

"I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"It broke me and I guess since then, it was one bad decision after another. I got low. I moved to Central City, trying to get by until the particle accelerator exploded and it knocked me out. When I came to, I found out I could unleash a sonic scream. Siren Cry." Laurel said.

Oliver and Sara patiently listened.

"At first, I was trying to get by, understand myself and trying to… get to the bottom of everything. Until I found the drunk driver, who killed my Dad in the car accident. But then, this agency, A.R.G.U.S. caught me, imprisoned me, did experiments on me and…" She paused, clenching her fists and reliving the pain as they saw her eyes fill with tears. "It was awful. For months, they did things that… ripped away pieces of myself until Zoom freed me."

"Zoom." Oliver repeated, grimly thinking about the speedster, who killed Barry's father right in front of him.

"You have no idea how dangerous he was." Laurel said. "He offered all metahumans a choice. Join him or die."

"So you became one of the top lieutenants in his army, alongside with Reverb and Killer Frost." Sara realized. "And then you brought down buildings here."

"Metahumans had become outlaws on our Earth long before I broke and I was just doing what I had to do to survive." Laurel said bluntly, glaring.

"We're not judging you." Oliver calmed her down. "We just want to understand. But Zoom is gone. The road you had been going through, you don't have to go down it anymore."

"What? You think you can help me? Redeem me? What makes you think there's any helping me?" Laurel said.

"You could've killed us and scream your way out of here anytime you wanted. But despite that we're not the people you know, you just let us in." Sara explained. "I've been where you're at. So long lost in the darkness that you think there's no light in you anymore. But Ollie helped me find my way back. And you may not be our Laurel but I see a lot of myself and her in you. Let us help you."

* * *

"Barry, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to let her out and let Queen take her." Joe said.

"Look, from what Harry said, sending her back on Earth-2 would not end well for her and well, I could see something of our Laurel from her…"

"Barry, how do you know she's not playing us?" Iris said. "Letting her out is a mistake…"

"Even if she was, it's not your decision to make to keep her here, Iris!" Barry snapped as Iris was taken aback. "You don't get to call the shots here!"

"Hey." Joe intervened. "She's just saying her own opinion…"

"Until all of us agree with her because that's who you are." Barry whirled on Iris. "You always want to say your piece, even if no one wants to hear it and you keep twisting the facts and arguing, until we all agree with you. And frankly, I'm tired of it. You don't like my decision? Fine. But don't think I'll change my mind simply because you want me to. You're entitled to have your own opinion but don't expect me to go by what you think at every single turn. If that's what you expected, when you wanted to give us a chance, then I don't know what was I thinking to take a shot with you." Barry snapped and left before Iris got the chance to open her mouth as she and Joe wondered what happened.

* * *

**_Later, Caitlin's apartment_ **

Caitlin was sitting on her couch and staring before Barry entered. "You won't mind if…"

"Sure. Yeah." Caitlin nodded as he sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Barry asked. "I know it's probably a stupid thing to do but I needed to be sure you're OK after what's happened recently with Zoom."

"I… I don't know." Caitlin admitted. "I honestly don't know what to feel. Part of me is glad that Zoom's dead but… how are you doing?"

"Do I regret killing Zoom? As long as it meant that you're all safe, no." Barry said as he sat down next to her. "Or at least that's what Oliver told me, so that's what I'm going by. I mean, I'm not happy that I killed him but I did what I had to do to stop him before he'd hurt anyone else. Honestly, sometimes it makes it easier. Sometimes, it feels like hollow words."

"It's kind of strange how differently our lives might go down. Different paths." Caitlin said, thinking about Killer Frost. "When Zoom had me…"

"You're nothing like him or Killer Frost. You're a good person. One of the best I know. That's never going to change." Barry said, holding her hand. "And you always try to bring out the best in people, help them see the light."

"I thought I could help Jay… Hunter but…"

"Look, some people are so lost there's no helping them." Barry interrupted Caitlin. "That doesn't mean you should give up. I mean, neither you, Joe or Cisco have given up on me, when I was at my lowest."

They both stared at each other for a moment and neither of them was sure, who moved first but next thing they both knew, they kissed fiercely as Barry unbuttoned Caitlin's shirt while Caitlin lifted his shirt as they laid down on the couch, letting their feelings take them over.

* * *

Barry and Caitlin were on the couch, with only blanket covering them both and legs tangled together as they snuggled towards each other before Barry's phone rang as he answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Allen. Get to S.T.A.R. Labs ASAP. We need to talk. There's someone you might want to meet._ " Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry returns to S.T.A.R. Labs, shocked to meet a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Barry and Caitlin entered the Cortex in S.T.A.R. Labs and they stared in shock to see…

“Dad?” Barry whispered, not believing his own eyes. The man in front of him looked like his father but he had grown a beard and his face was worn off.

“No.” The man wearing the face of Henry Allen shook his head. “I’m sorry, kiddo but I’m not him. As much as I would like to be.”

Barry and Caitlin then saw the dismantled iron mask on the desk, realizing who it was.

“You’re Zoom’s prisoner.” Caitlin said.

“I’m Jay Garrick. The real Jay Garrick.” The man introduced himself as Barry then remembered Henry mentioning that Garrick was his mother’s maiden name as all the pieces suddenly fell together.

“After Zoom, I returned to his lair to see if there’s something useful and then I remembered this gentleman.” Harry explained. “I was as surprised as you, when I managed to take off his mask.”

Barry was now completely confused. “But if you’re the real Jay Garrick, then why…”

“Hunter Zolomon took a lot of things that were mine.” Jay explained. “My name. My reputation. He kept me as his prize. Until recently, I was his prisoner, just as you and this lady.” He turned to Caitlin. “I owe you all a thanks. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be Zoom’s prisoner forever.”

Barry breathed out, the information being too much for him as he left into the corridor as he knelt down, tears filling his eyes before he held a hand on his shoulder as he looked up in shock as Barry sobbed, hugging Jay tightly. He knew that the man in front of him was not really his father but Barry couldn’t help it.

“I didn’t mean to bring you more grief, Barry. I’m sorry about that.” Jay assured Barry as they talked in the lab. “Harry mentioned that I’m your father’s doppelganger and everything that’s happened with your parents and Zoom.”

Barry winced. “It’s just… it’s all just weird.”

“And really sad too, I’m sure.” Jay said. “I can only imagine how painful this must be for you.”

Barry felt his eyes wet but wiped them quickly. “I just miss them both so much.”

“I know how you must feel. And I know what you might be thinking. That look in your eyes right now, I’ve seen it before. I’ve had that look too.” Jay said. “But you need to know, there are consequences to time travel. Going back and saving your parents is just going to make things worse.”

“I have heard all of this before.” Barry protested.

“Not from me you haven’t.” Jay said, speaking from his own experience as a speedster. “I’m not some doctor with a theory, Barry, I’m a speedster, like you, who’s travelled in time. And I made some big mistakes that you don’t want to make. Here, let me show you something.” Jay picked a mug. “This coffee cup, think of it as space/time continuum, whenever you go back in time, it breaks.” Barry observed as Jay vibrated his hand and a piece of the mug fell off. “You can reset the timeline, you can try to fix it but no matter how hard you try, it’s never gonna be exactly how it was.” Jay explained as he put the piece back but the crack was visible.

“I’ve learned this before, I’m not…”

“ _Not gonna make the same mistakes again._ ” Jay interrupted Barry. “See, what you said right there, I mean, if I only knew then what I know now.”

“Why do I have these powers, if I can’t fix what happened wrong in my life?” Barry snapped.

“We’re not gods, we’re men, who for whatever reason, have been given extraordinary abilities. You need to learn to live with the fact that some things you can’t fix. Sometimes, the best thing you can do, is to move on.” Jay said.

“What kind of hero I am, if I can’t…”

“No hero can ever save everyone. You need to accept that.” Jay interrupted Barry. “Besides, how many people are going to pay the price, if your mother lives?” Barry then realized that Thawne had told him the same thing before Jay held his shoulder. “I know that you’re a good kid, Barry. And I’m sure that you’ll eventually make the right choice.”

He left as Barry was then considering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry realizes what he really wants as he makes his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Harry, Jesse and Jay then left Earth-1 as Barry entered the Cortex, considering.

"Barry, I know this all must have been shock for you but we need to know… are you OK?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Barry said, although no one, especially Barry himself, was sure by his statement.

"I know it must have been quite a shock but…"

"At least I got to see him again, even if it wasn't really him." Barry admitted. "Without Dad, I felt so lost… but now… now I don't feel so lost anymore. Just because I lose sometimes, it doesn't mean that… it's the end of everything. I almost did something that I probably would've regretted forever. I'm glad I changed my mind."

* * *

"Iris, I know that things must have been crazy with Barry lately but…"

"Do you think he was right?" Iris asked, considering what Barry had told her earlier.

"Well… honestly, I can't disagree with Barry. I mean, you overreacted and blamed us for Thawne kidnapping Eddie, when it wasn't our fault." Joe reminded and Iris winced and looked away in shame. "And do I need to remind you that you tried to be with Barry, despite that you were dating Eddie at the time? I think the question you need to ask yourself is what kind of influence are either of you for each other."

* * *

Barry then visited Caitlin, who was in the lab, staring before Barry held her hand as she turned to him. "You OK?" Caitlin asked. "I mean, it must have been quite a shock…"

"I just… had a lot of time to think." Barry said. "When Zoom took you, I thought I almost lost you. And frankly, the way I felt, when you were almost gone and when Iris was injured, were two completely different things. I guess I didn't realize until now what I wanted. Maybe the one thing I had been looking for my entire life, was in front of me in the past two years and I was too blind to see it."

Caitlin smiled. "You know, I've wondered many times, whether either of us… but… well… there was Ronnie, then Jay and… I just never thought whether there was any chance for either one of us. No matter how much were things at seams, how lost me or Cisco were, you'd find a way to save us. And at times I've wondered, whether…"

"I've honestly never thought about it until now. I don't know where we'll end up but I'm willing to find out." Barry said as he and Caitlin smiled at each other before kissing fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
